Changes
by Gothic Saku-chan
Summary: Sakura was tired of being left out of everything, so she leaves. Three years later she comes back! not sure if its going to be a oneshot or a story
1. Chpt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic.

_CHANGES_

Chapter 1

It was a lovely spring day in Konoha and a beautiful 14-year-old girl was sitting under a sakura tree doodling in a sketchbook. She had waist length pastel pink hair, dull green eyes and an average sized body. She was supposed to be training today since it was Saturday, but Kakashi told her that she didn't have to train today and that he was working just on the guys needs. 'He just likes them better because they are a lot stronger than me.'

She got up and put her sketchbook into her pink bag and started to walk home. She was tired of watching her team train without her. As she walked through town, no one even noticed her; no one even spared a glance towards her. When she made it to her small apartment, she closed and locked her door and threw her bag onto the kitchen table.

She walked into the living room and went over to her small boom box. She put in her evanescence cd and pushed play.

As she listened to the cd she realized she should change. She looked down at her self and her clothes and decided that she needed to get stronger and change her clothes. She still looked like she was 12 years old. She smiled at herself in the mirror in the bathroom and started doing different styles to her hair.

"I might just have to dye it." She concluded as her hair looked dull and held no shine. 'Where should I go to get stronger? I don't want people to pity me and say I need their help. I just want help from someone who's willing to give it to me.' She thought to herself.

She then remembered Suna. 'Temari will help me.' She turned off her boom box and ran all the way to Tsunade's building. She left her weapons at the gate and ran up to her office. She just opened up her door not caring who was in there or not. She walked up to Tsunade and said, "I'm going away for awhile. I want to become stronger. I will not tell you where I am going so if the others ask you will really not know." Tsunade didn't say anything because she knew how hard it was for the poor girl. So she just nodded her head and said, "Good-luck, Sakura." She smiled at Tsunade and ran out the door and back to her apartment to pack.

When she had finished packing, she started heading out towards the main gate of Konoha. She took one last look at her town and said, "Good-bye Konoha…see you soon."

THREE YEARS LATER

Sakura stood with her friends from Suna. Gaara was on her left and Temari and Kankuro stood on her right. They were here for the Chuunin exams. Sakura had a look of seriousness and uneasiness. She was now 17 and as Temari always said to her 'damn girl when we go to Konoha for the Chuunin exams. I wouldn't be surprised if you had fan boys.'

Of course Gaara was never happy about that when Temari said that. It wasn't that he was overprotective or jealous it was just that he didn't want a swarm of guys around him.

Gaara looked at the others and nodded his head for them to keep going and they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

AT THE ARENA

The proctor stood there with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji and Kiba. There were no other villages there because they all had lost, except for Sand.

Just as he was about to announce that the matches were about to begin, there was a poof sound behind him and he turned around to see Suna members standing there. He nodded towards them and Sakura looked at her 'friends' and noticed that they were all looking wide eyes at her.

She was wearing a fishnet body suit under a black short dress. (A/N like what Temari wears but only black) Her long pink hair was up in a bun with the black tips sticking out. She shook her head and turned to Temari and said, "How retarded is this? Look at our fucking competition." Temari quietly chuckled. "They're just giving the exams to us on a shiny gold platter.

Gaara looked at her and smirked. She smiled at him instantly knowing what the other was thinking. 'Hehehe…this is going to be so much fun.'

"Let the Matches begin!" The crowd started hooting and hollering for them to begin. First up were Temari and Hinata." First Match is Temari and Hinata!" They both jumped into the arena and stood facing each other. The proctor looked at both of them to nod and when they did he said, "Let the match begin."

Sakura stood with Gaara and Kankuro watching the beginning of the fight. She soon felt eyes on her and turned around to see a smiling Kakashi. "Tsunade wants to see you right away." She turned back towards Gaara and whispered something and he nodded his head. She then disappeared before anybody could register anything.

Gaara looked at Kakashi with deadly eyes and Kankuro did the same. "Hurt her and I will kill you…no hesitation!" said Kankuro before turning back around to the fight. Kakashi's smiled disappeared and he left.

Gaara looked at the other contestants with a deadly look on his face. The only person who returned his glare was Sasuke Uchiha. He looked Sasuke up and down and snorted, meaning that he was a wimp and looked weak looking.

Sakura appeared in front of Tsunade and was immediately brought into a hug. Sakura tensed up and Tsunade pulled away. "Sakura now that you are back. We want you to stay." "No." she replied rather coolly. The Hokage was taken back and asked, "why not?" Sakura shook her head and turned towards the fight.

"When I lived here I wasn't even able to practice with my team. Nobody my age talked to me…nobody talked to me but you." She turned towards Tsunade. She looked sad. "I don't want pity Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi appeared and looked at Sakura who glared at him. "This is the life I do not wish to become apart of again." She then disappeared. Kakashi looked at Tsunade and said, "I guess she didn't want to come back, hunh?" Just as she was about to reply, she noticed that he had his Icha Icha Paradise book out.

She rolled her eyes and sat back down, just as the match ended. "The winner is Temari." Tsunade closed her eyes. 'I wonder how she is at fighting.'

Sakura appeared just as Temari did on the balcony. They looked at each other and congratulated one another with a nod of the head. Just then their sensei showed up. Baki walked over to Temari. "Congrats, but we need to practice your style." She nodded and he walked over to Sakura. "Have you practiced what we've been teaching you?" "Hai, Sensei."

He patted her head and said, "Your up next Sakura. You will be fighting Ino." Ino looked at Sakura and then back to Naruto. "Maybe I should give up…I don't know what she's capable of."

"Next match is Sakura and Ino, will both contestants come down now." Before the proctor even had a chance to breathe both girls were down in the arena. Sakura nodded and said, "Let's begin." Ino nodded meekly. "Okay." "Begin!" shouted the proctor.

Ino charged at Sakura and brought her fist up only to punch thin air. She turned around to see Sakura five feet behind her yawning. She growled and did the hand seals for Shintenshin no Jutsu. Just as she was about to do the last seal, Sakura quickly did some hand seals. As Ino's mind came rushing towards her, Gaara's sand came up and protected her.

The crowd gasped. Nobody has ever seen somebody do Gaara's technique except for himself. When Ino's mind returned to her body, Sakura quickly did hand seals. A replica of Temari's fan appeared and she quietly said, "Kaze no Yaiba." (A/N wind blade)

Ino didn't have a chance to block or defend herself against the oncoming attack. Once she got back into her body the wind blade attacked her. She hit the side of the arena and was passed out cold.

Sakura threw the fan into the air and it disappeared. The proctor looked at Ino then to Sakura and said, "The winner is Sakura!" The crowd hooted and cheered, as Sakura made her way back up to her team. She frowned when she landed onto the balcony.

"I totally screwed that up! Temari could you help me out later?" Temari nodded and Gaara nodded at her too for the win. Kankuro yawned and said, "Are the fights over yet?" Sakura walked over to him and said, "You haven't even fought yet." He frowned, "oh yea."

A few hours passed and at the end of the last battle, the winner was announced. "Gaara is the winner." When he made it onto the balcony, Sakura smiled and said, "Were all Chuunin…except for Kankuro."

She stopped smiling and stood straight up when she felt a familiar presence near her. She turned around to meet blue eyes. "What?" He hugged her and shouted, "I missed you Sakura!" Sakura immediately tensed up and Temari said, "What the hell do you think you are doing?

He let go of Sakura and looked at her. "I was hugging an old friend." "She was never your friend…you all betrayed her." They all then walked off when they saw Baki coming towards them. Sakura never even glanced back at them or said a word when Temari was saying that to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "I think she's changed…but none of us did that did we?" Tenten shrugged and Sasuke said, "We will never know, because she is turning into me, but only as a girl." They watched them disappear into a puff of smoke.

After they left Sasuke decided just to head towards his home. So he just walked away from the others not even saying a word. Kakashi appeared out of no where and said, "Naruto this isn't your or anybody else's fault but mine. I wouldn't let her train with you and Sasuke."

"But why Sensei?" shouted Naruto. "She was weaker than both of you and well every genin except for Ino." Naruto just stood there and Kakashi said, "Go home, it's getting late." With that said, he took out his orange book and walked off of the balcony. Naruto snapped back into reality and said, "Hey why didn't anybody tell me they were leaving?" He sighed and decided to run home to his precious ramen.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**How did you all like it? Not to sure if im going to make it a story or just a oneshot!**

**If you want a story give reviews with ideas**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

I HAVE FOUND THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE FOR PETITION! PLEASE GO TO

THIS AND SIGN! THANK YOU ALL!

REMOVE THE EXTRA .'S

www…change…org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
